


蝙蝠披风与魔法感冒

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: “他的披风内侧是粗糙的。”哈尔接话，“就像小猫舌头。”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	蝙蝠披风与魔法感冒

“说真的，我从没想过蝙蝠侠连披风都像只猫咪一样，我是说，认真的吗？他已经有一对猫耳朵了！”克拉克经过的时候，瞭望塔的休息室里传出绿灯侠英勇无畏的发言。蝙蝠侠今天不在的事实让它不那么胆大包天了，但仍然是值得敬畏的勇气。毕竟蝙蝠侠随时可能查看监控记录，即使他所在的时区是凌晨三点。

克拉克自然地把超级听力无心捕捉到的句子放进回收站，决定目不斜视地离开这是非之地。

休息室里传出几声“啧啧”的附和。在某种饼干类食物被快速咀嚼的清脆声响中，巴里年轻的声音格外活力：“而且他从来都用脚着地，无论从多高的地方掉下来。”

“把他的脾气和猫对比确实让这个陆地人不那么欠收拾了。”亚瑟为这种毛茸茸的可爱生物露出粗犷的微笑。

“他的披风质感……的确特别。”奥利弗也加入了讨论，“那种微妙的……”

克拉克走进了休息室。

大家同时看向他，热烈的讨论不令人尴尬地消失了半秒。

“呃，嗨。”他说。

“你好，酥皮！”巴里仍在快速地进食，把这种会掉渣的食物带进瞭望塔是他的特权，虽然几乎所有人都从中受益，“我们正讨论到蝙蝠侠的披风呢。”

“为了制定战术。”金色先锋毫无必要地加上。

“他的披风怎么了？”克拉克搬来一把椅子坐在桌边。

“噢，没什么，就是……”奥利弗试图想起自己先前的用词，他看了看钢铁之躯，“很特别。”

“的确，他的披风可以转化成滑翔翼，里面或许还有其他的机关。你们知道他的，他总是可以利用好一切。”克拉克赞同地点点头。

其他人用一种“噢我们知道你知道他但在这件事上你没有发言权”的同情眼神看着他。

“怎么了？”克拉克眨了眨眼睛。

“我可以碰一下你的披风吗？”金色先锋一边说一边提起他的披风一角，“哈，果然。”

“氪星科技，几乎像我一样刀枪不入。”克拉克解释道，“有时候我会用它来保护伤员。”

“——是光滑的。”金色先锋说。

“什么？”

“你不知道，因为你无坚不摧。”奥利弗说，“如果你像我们一样，曾经被蝙蝠侠和他的披风保护过，你就会发现……”

“他的披风内侧是粗糙的。”哈尔接话，“就像小猫舌头。”

“那种感觉真的超酷！比光滑的披风内侧酷多了！”巴里说，“——无意冒犯，酥皮。”

克拉克摆了摆手，示意没有关系。但他确实开始好奇了。毕竟他还从来没有被蝙蝠侠压在披风底下保护过。而且他确实喜欢小猫舔他手指的感觉。

“要我说，我或许愿意为了再体验一次这个暴露在达克赛德的眼睛前面。”哈尔摸了摸下巴。

“现在已经开始有点变态了。”巴里评价。

“我喜欢小猫舌头不行吗？”哈尔说。

“我猜你也会喜欢的，克拉克。”奥利弗说，“毕竟听说你救过不少小猫，总有一些会舔一舔你吧。”

如果不是奥利弗正经的神情，克拉克几乎要觉得他是在讽刺自己了：“呃，的确。”

“那么你一定会喜欢的。”哈尔拍板道。

“得了吧，没有哪种爆炸或者子弹是蝙蝠侠的披风能挡住、而蓝大个的皮肤不能的。”巴里说，“他根本没有机会尝试。”

克拉克沉默地又听了一会儿，在话题再次偏移的时候退出了聊天室。

在大都会无穷无尽的阳光下，超人小心地把猫咪从树枝上抱下来。这不正常，他这几天解救了过多猫咪了，星球日报把这当做大都会幸福安定的风向标。它蹭了蹭克拉克的钢铁裤脚，随后高傲优雅地走开了。没有舔一舔他的脸颊或者手指作为感谢。

克拉克忍住了叹气的冲动。是的，他成功地受到了诱惑。他当然知道蝙蝠侠救过很多人，也记得蝙蝠侠每一次照看他的后背，让他感觉无比安全。但是——

针对他的每一次救援行动都是冷静到近乎疏离的。蝙蝠侠会挡在他身前，递给他武器，或是架起他走向逃生路线，但从不会把他保护在披风里面。所以即使克拉克知道蝙蝠侠的左右肩高因为腿伤有几毫米的不等，也知道他手指上每一道细小伤口的位置，甚至知道他惯常的体温有多少度，却对于他披风内侧的质感一无所知。

克拉克摇了摇头，想让自己忘掉这点小事。只是某种感觉而已，体内激素的细微变化，神经传递给大脑的信号，这不值得他如此心神不宁。

克拉克再次想象到蝙蝠侠把他的朋友保护在怀里，带着某种孤注一掷的决绝，仿佛那就是他最珍视、最不能失去的一切——

绝对让人心神不宁。

克拉克的第一次尝试自然得几乎无可挑剔。身后传来氪石辐射特有的刺痛感时，他正在忙于处理面前把他紧紧包围的外星入侵者。卢瑟并不是挑起争斗的那个，大概只是想趁乱收割这个忙着拯救地球而无暇理会他的氪星人。这个认知让他几乎提前想象到了身体里埋着氪石子弹的疼痛感，并为之不合时宜地感到一丝兴奋。他加快了摧毁机器人的速度，但比他的日常功率还是慢了那么一点儿。

他听见出膛的声音，在混乱的战场中几乎微不可闻。克拉克转过头，看见卢瑟躲在角落里的枪口冒出绿光。他做了一个吞咽的动作，发现出膛的并非子弹，而是激光。

啊，这大概会疼得要死。

正在他试图躲避的瞬间，一枚蝙蝠镖劈开空气，准确地落到了弹道上。克拉克看着那条激光被反射到别的地方，卢瑟在下一秒被发着绿光的大手按倒在地。

“谢了。”他在公共频道里小声说。

没有人回应他。克拉克看向正被捏进绿盒子里的卢瑟，正对上哈尔若有所思的目光。

克拉克在第二次尝试中转换了思路。超人固然有钢铁之躯，但克拉克不过是一个脾气温和的小镇男孩。他推着眼镜观察流动的人群，在香槟和红酒之间捕捉到一杯姜汁汽水。

“韦恩先生，”克拉克举起记者证，“克拉克·肯特，星球日报。”

高定西装包裹的韦恩先生那时正左拥右抱，目光闲散地扫过他的粗框眼镜，对身边的姑娘们咬着耳朵说了什么。克拉克抿着嘴唇等那两个姑娘走远，布鲁斯终于带着笑意看他：“你来这儿干嘛。”

克拉克晃了晃录音笔：“救你于水火。”

“你怎么知道我不是乐在其中？”布鲁斯微微向后倚着餐台。

“因为你今天晚上还有夜巡，而那两个姑娘已经在和你约后半夜了。”克拉克把陈述说得像是采访，“或者只因为我觉得她们不适合你。”

布鲁斯点了点头：“在理，”他站直了身体，一只手朝克拉克的腰上摸去，“看来今晚非你不可啦。”

周围的宾客纷纷向他投来好奇的打量，克拉克埋怨地想着不如让他被姑娘钓走算了。

这时，宴会入口处出现一阵骚乱。克拉克向那边看去，一个企鹅人甩着黑伞闪亮登场。他甚至不用转头，就知道自己身边已经空无一人。

在等待蝙蝠侠把快乐企鹅人踢回悲伤阿卡姆的过程中，克拉克自觉地开始疏散宾客，扶住绊倒的女士，避免有人被企鹅人和他的手下们误伤。偶尔会有流弹擦过他的衣领，这时他才会稍微收敛一下，像一个真正吓破胆的大都会记者一样跑上几步。克拉克当然知道躲在桌子底下是更好的选择，但他相信这会儿没人会真正注意他，而就算摄像头录下了什么不该录的东西，也有布鲁斯能帮他遮掩掉。

何况，在内心的小小角落里，还有一个声音在鼓动他：难道你不想知道被蝙蝠侠的披风保护到底是什么感觉吗？

拉奥啊，我当然想。克拉克为此出现了片刻的走神，身边的一切凝固成一张图景。一把对他举起的枪，枪口细微的光亮，躲在柱子后面的企鹅人，还有朝他飞扑而来的黑色身影。知道那身铠甲防弹，克拉克颇为期待地吸了口气，等待着布鲁斯落到他的怀里。

时间恢复了正常的流速，而克拉克眼前一绿。

布鲁斯落在了他附近，披风困惑地下垂，重新把他包裹起来。

“你又在这儿干什么。”蝙蝠侠问。

“噢，我刚刚执行任务回来，就看见这个无辜平民险些受伤，”哈尔举着一把绿盾，英勇无畏地挡在克拉克身前，子弹叮叮当当地弹到地上，“别担心，绿灯侠搞得定！”他一打响指，房间里凭空出现十几个绿色的笼子，把企鹅人和他的手下们一个不落地关了起来。

“当当。”他不无炫耀地说。

布鲁斯没有作声，皱着眉看了他们一眼，从窗户跳了出去。

“他……”哈尔开口，“他心情不好？”

“我不知道，绿灯侠，”克拉克忧郁地说，“我不知道。”

如果我什么都不说，直接过去摸一下呢？克拉克一边暴打外星侵略者一边思考。就摸一下，比闪电侠还要快。布鲁斯不会发现的。尽管有悖他的初衷，但至少可以满足自己的超级好奇心，让他不会再一次又一次地在各种场合被那朵摆动的披风晃了神。

他一不小心下手重了些，把柏油马路砸出一个巨大的坑，引来巴里惊恐而迅速的一瞥。

承认吧，你就是在嫉妒。克拉克想。你只是想要得到他会给予他人的一切，信任、关注、披风一角。他又一次看向蝙蝠侠的黑色披风，却发现巴里不知何时出现在了布鲁斯身边。

“酥皮看起来有些不对劲。”巴里用自以为他听不见的声音对蝙蝠侠低语，“他刚刚把地砸了一个坑，然后就开始瞪你。”

在布鲁斯投来的警觉目光中，克拉克被迫放弃了他的完美计划。

好在他没过多久就等来了下一次机会。要知道，正义联盟最不缺的就是奇怪的魔法。

“只是一个简单的诅咒。”扎塔娜抱着肩对布鲁斯解释着，克拉克想要探头去听，但他的超级听力只能接收到过大的耳鸣。世界颠三倒四，如同一个温柔幸福的童年幻梦。

“总之，要不了多久……恢复了。”扎塔娜的声音虚无缥缈，“等不及的话，你……真爱之吻……包治百病。”

“扎塔娜。”布鲁斯半是警告半是惊恐地说。

“开玩笑的。”技艺精湛的魔法师踏进了画出的金色光圈。

“扎塔娜说了什么？”克拉克在布鲁斯向他靠近的时候问道。

布鲁斯犹豫了片刻，“你没听到？”

克拉克努力地摇了摇头，一个巨大的铅块在脑子里横冲直撞。

“简而言之……”布鲁斯缓缓开口，“你得了感冒。”

在其他人不赞同的目光中，布鲁斯硬着头皮说了下去，“或者说某种类似感冒的症状。你没什么感觉吗？”

“我有，”克拉克困惑地看着其他人脸上的微妙神情，“我感觉脑子变得不好用了。”

巴里在不远处点头，表情怎么看都像在憋笑，“正常。”

“心跳很快……”

戴安娜看起来像在回想什么，“合理。”

“身上一会儿发热……”

亚瑟连连点头，“没错。”

“一会儿发冷。”

这下没有人接话了。克拉克惊恐地把目光从他们身上转了一圈，“不是感冒吗？”

“是的。”布鲁斯立刻回答，“我想……氪星人的感冒，或许和地球的人类不太一样。”他充满暗示地扫视了在场众人，电光石火之间传递了无限信息。大家立刻配合地点起了头。

地球人的感冒不会发冷吗？克拉克想。他在地球这几十年白待了？

“总之，症状大概会持续二十四小时。如果你需要什么，我会尽力为你提供。”布鲁斯总结道。

“我需要你的披风。”克拉克脱口而出。

在战友们夸张的吸气声中，克拉克尴尬地解释：“发冷呢。”

“如果这就是你需要的……”布鲁斯犹豫了片刻，把手伸向肩头的披风扣子。

“等一下啊，卡尔。”哈尔忽然开口，“你真的感觉冷吗？”

克拉克张口结舌，对抗着‘超人从不说谎’的许诺。他当然不冷。恰恰相反，他要热化了。他感到的是纯粹的燥热难安和心跳加速，整个大脑因为紧张而晕晕乎乎的，几乎只能听清布鲁斯一个人的声音。这就像一场感冒，除了这也像他第一次见到露易丝的时候。

“他没有。”哈尔得出结论。

“不瞒你说……”巴里也松了口气，“我觉得这才正常。”

“乔恩，”克拉克求助地看向火星猎人，“我知道你不会骗我。请你悄悄地告诉我他们在盘算什么。”

在所有人的注视中，乔恩缓缓隐形，退出了聊天室。

“噢！”巴里羡慕地说。

“我们不会害你，克拉克。”戴安娜安慰道，“好好休息，到你醒过来的时候，就会一切如常。”

“晚安，克拉克。”大家纷纷同他道别。

克拉克独自一人仰面躺在医疗室里，想知道他到底错过了什么，以及他什么时候才能拥有他的披风体验。

他的战友们是对的，克拉克在第二天恢复了正常，但他钻到蝙蝠侠披风底下的计划彻底宣告破产：接连两周他都没有和蝙蝠侠排到一起值班，他调出了今后半年的排班表，怀揣着小孩子考完试看成绩的紧张心情，发现他们的排班被整整齐齐地错开了。

克拉克皱起眉。这不对。没有什么比这更不对了。布鲁斯显然在躲着他，因为什么，他还没有头绪。他的“感冒”早已痊愈，也被证明了不会传染，不该是为了这个。平心而论，他确实很努力地在控制战斗对周边财产的损毁了，在他的努力下，布鲁斯现在已经可以闭着眼睛签下支票……倒不是说他原来不可以。

布鲁斯一定有什么在瞒着他。克拉克借来了戴安娜的真言套索，气势汹汹地飞向哥谭，轻车熟路摸进蝙蝠洞里。

“排班有问题？”布鲁斯皱了皱眉，“你下周四晚上有事吗？”

“不是的！”克拉克背在身后的手里紧紧攥着套索，这样他一会儿说出真话的时候就可以不那么感到不好意思。“我发现我们的排班被错开了，我在未来半年内都不能和你一起战斗，而预排班的时间表只有半年。我得出的合理推论是，我以后都不能和你一起保护世界了！”克拉克吸了口气，“我想知道原因。”

“首先……”布鲁斯暂停了手上的工作，有点头痛地叹了口气，“如果有威胁世界级别的危险，我们仍然会在同一个队伍里作战。所以技术上说，我们仍然在一起，”他像这个词有点烫嘴一般顿了顿，“保护世界。”

“其次。”布鲁斯看向他，蝙蝠侠面具底下的眼睛映着蓝色调的灯光，“你为什么要在乎这个？”

完了。克拉克吞了口唾液，感到手里的套索开始发烫。

事实证明，即使他不断催眠自己‘是套索说的’，道出自己对蝙蝠披风的奇怪想象也丝毫不是一件容易的事。

“所以这就是你那会儿行为异常的原因。”布鲁斯说。

“我很抱歉，”克拉克把套索挂回腰间，羞愧得要把蝙蝠洞点着了。“我想我本可以——”

“直接问我。”

“……什么？”克拉克怀疑自己听错了。

“你本可以直接要求。”布鲁斯的视线回到屏幕上，“这……并不过分。”

“比起别的。”布鲁斯咕哝道，但克拉克听得一清二楚。

“别的？”他问道。

“与你无关的事，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯说，蝙蝠电脑在面具上投下淡蓝色的光。

“是吗？”克拉克飘得近了一些，盘腿坐在他身边的空气上，布鲁斯不得不转动转椅正对着他，发现克拉克在某些方面令人不爽地敏锐，“你是指前几天的魔法事件？”

“那已经解决了。”

“据我所知，它并非被‘解决’，只是失效了。”克拉克笑了笑，“扎塔娜说存在解决方案，但你并没有采用。想告诉我为什么吗？”

“不想。”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克哄骗道，布鲁斯感到他和刚刚那个羞涩的纯真男孩判若两人，“你可以告诉我的。”他温柔地要挟，“不然，我就把超人写成你的秘密对象，用报纸卖出的奖金给荣恩买奥利奥，直到他把事情向我和盘托出。”

他轻轻摘下了布鲁斯的面罩，一阵生物电流不痛不痒地在指尖流淌。

“布鲁斯？”他好脾气地问。

那双蓝眼睛有瞬间的闪烁，随即看向了一旁，“扎塔娜说……你是爱上了什么人。而那个人，”布鲁斯抿了抿嘴唇，“也爱着你。”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，“那，”他感到心跳再一次加快了，全身热得厉害，同时感到轻微的头昏脑胀，“那你为什么不告诉我？”

“有什么必要？”布鲁斯酸涩地说，“魔法的时效只有一天，向她解释还要大费周章。”

“她？”克拉克迟疑片刻，“你以为我爱的人是谁？”

“非得叫我说出来吗？”布鲁斯瞪着他。

“是的。”克拉克说，“因为我意识到……这将是一个天大的误会。”

“别妄自菲薄，卡尔。”布鲁斯难得地在私下叫了他的本名，“莲恩女士爱着你，这事毋庸置疑。”

“露易丝爱过超人，克拉克爱过露易丝，仅此而已。”克拉克说，“重音在‘过’。”

“我对你的恋爱史没有兴趣。”布鲁斯要转回去看蝙蝠电脑，被克拉克按着扶手固定在原地。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克说，蓝眼睛里的纯粹即使在漆黑冰冷的蝙蝠洞里也没有黯淡分毫，“你想听我说出来吗？”

布鲁斯轻轻呼出一口气，让两人同时意识到他先前屏住了呼吸。

“或许吧。”他说。

“我爱的是你。”克拉克说，“你当时应该给我那个吻的。”

布鲁斯张开嘴，“我……”

克拉克不再给他犹豫的机会，起身吻了过去。布鲁斯还没有擦去唇上用于遮掩的淡色唇膏，又因为蝙蝠洞温度冰冷，让克拉克不合时宜地想起刚从冷藏室里取出的黄油块。而布鲁斯对此几乎全无准备，在克拉克从他唇上离开的时候仍没缓过神来。

“这……”

布鲁斯没有说完。他由于紧张过于用力地靠在椅背上，让它并不年久失修的连接处发生了断裂。克拉克迅速倾身去接，在两个人落地的时候游刃有余地转了个身，让布鲁斯落在他的身上。

“这并不比石头地板好多少。”布鲁斯在他怀里抱怨。

他露出微笑。布鲁斯看着那双眼睛，低头吻了上去，披风内侧滑过明日之子的指尖。克拉克发出一声满足的叹息。

那确实像小猫舌头。

-END


End file.
